memwfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The Memw universe is filled with several different characters of the same and different species. From the elegant Creeper to the vile Zombie Pigman. Heroes Endy Main Article: Endy the Enderman Endy is the main protagonist of Memw. He is a light black enderman with purple eyes. He is three meters in height and weighs 50 kilograms. Skeletor is his best friend and he is in love with Zoe. Skeletor Main Article: Skeletor the Skeleton Skeletor is the deuteragonist of the group. He is a white skeleton with black eyes. He is two meters in height and weighs 25 kilograms. Endy is his best friend and he is in love with Lila. Zoe Main Article: Zoe the Zombie Zoe is the tritagonist of Memw. She is a green zombie with black eyes. She is two meters in height and weighs 25 kilograms. She is in love with Endy Inferno Main Article: Inferno the Blaze Inferno is the fourth mob to join the group. He is an orange blaze with black eyes. He is two meters in height and weighs 35 kilograms. Mac is his best friend. Mac Main Article: Mac the Magma Cube Mac is the fifth and final mob to join the group. He is a light bergundy magma cube with round yellow eyes. He is one meter in height and weighs 45 kilograms. Inferno is his best friend. Anti-heroes Webster Main article: Webster the Enderman Webster is an evil enderman that bullies everyone. He hates Endy ever since The Lab Catastrophe. He has cave spider DNA in him making him more than just a match for Endy. He is always trying to steal Endy's girlfriend and has made a vow to kill Endy. Humans Main article: Humans Most humans have either become slaves or soldiers of Herobrine. Humans are equipped with diamond armor, bows and diamond swords, making them a strong adversary. Allies Lila Main Article: Lila the Villager Lila is a white villager with black eyes. She is two meters in height and weighs 20 kilograms. She is in love with Skeletor, even if he is a skinless monster. She is an expert mechanic and was responsible for creating the newest minecart, M.I.N.E.R. Slimantha Main Article: Slimantha the Slime Slimantha is a light green slime with green eyes. She is one meter in height and weighs 35 kilograms. She is in love with Mac and is Lila's best friend. She convinced Lila to continue loving Skeletor after finding out he was a living skeleton. Jordan Main Article: Jordan the Skeleton Jordan is Skeletor's older sister. They grew up together never knowing this. She used to hate Lila because her dad killed her and Skeletor. She eventually forgave Lila and the two became friends. Trakeal Main Article: Trakeal the Enderman Trakeal is one of Endy's many enderman friends. He is red and black and has a red visor as an eye. He is introduced in 'The End' Along with many other endermen. Villains Herobrine Main article: Herobrine Herobrine is the main antagonist of Season 2. While the gang is gone in the End, Herobrine and his army of humans take over almost all of Minecraft. He rules over all the regions and is extremely powerful. Zomp Main article: Zomp the Zombie Pigman Zomp was the overlord of the Nether and the leader of the FNA (Federal Nether Agency). He hired Inferno as his right hand man. He acted as a dictactor towards the locals of the Nether until Endy and Skeletor (with the aid of Inferno) put a stop to his reign of terror. Darco Main article: Darco the Enderman A truly devious warlord of chaos and destruction.